


Through the Lens

by JiuSpecs



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, Crush at First Sight, Cute, F/F, Falling In Love, Fashion & Couture, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Girl Band, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lunch, Meet-Cute, Mild Language, Modeling, Opposites Attract, Photo Shoots, Photography, References to Depression, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiuSpecs/pseuds/JiuSpecs
Summary: Yoohyeon is a broody photographer, jaded, depressed, and generally dissatisfied with life. She has no patience for superficial people— like those she's surrounded with in the fashion photography industry. She can't stand people that are bubbly and overly-exuberant, that is, until she meets this happy-go-lucky model named Minji through her camera lens.





	1. But She's Different

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this with the intent of making it a short one-shot, but I fell in love with the characters and decided they deserved to have their full story told. This is my first chaptered fic, but I will do my best. Thank you for reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoohyeon is having a terrible day, until she meets someone who changes that.

    Yoohyeon was holding a newspaper over her head, inwardly cursing her bad luck and irresponsibility. It was raining buckets and she forgot an umbrella. She made it to the bus stop after an unrelenting trek and ducked under the awning. She anxiously checked to make sure her camera was still safe and dry, which it was. _Thank god._ She sank down onto the bench and heaved a dramatic sigh, reflecting. She honestly didn't know how she felt at the moment. She was on her way to the studio for a glamour shoot for some big company, and while she normally preferred doing outdoor shoots, she was admittedly relieved to be indoors on a nasty, stormy day like today. As much as she was relieved, however, she was filled with something like dread. Yoohyeon was growing increasingly tired of the air-headed models and her superficial bosses focusing on superficial details, and she just felt like she was filling her days up with more and more of nothing. She was beginning to feel consumed by the attrition of daily life, and especially jaded by the inherent insincerity of her profession. _Maybe I just need a vacation._  

    The bus finally arrived, its brakes squealing in protest against the moisture. The doors swung open and Yoohyeon trudged over, still half asleep and deep in her morning melancholy, waiting to get on. She wasn't paying close attention and stepped her foot into a massive puddle, submerging her leg almost to the knee. The unexpected depth threw her off balance and she stumbled, breaking her fall with her hand. _Ah, fuck._  She righted herself and hurriedly stepped onto the bus, red-faced from embarrassment and pain. She quickly swiped her pass, only to hear the error tone— not enough funds. _Are you kidding me right now?_  She scrounged through her bag and barely made enough change to pay the fare. She felt the eyes of the other passengers glaring at her as she hurried forward and sat down in the closest available seat. Yoohyeon inspected the hand that caught her fall and found it all bloody and scraped. She haphazardly wrapped it with an errant napkin she had in her bag. She'd take care of it when she got to the studio. Then she looked down at her leg, sopping wet and stained with dirty street water. She bent down, took off her shoe and poured out the excess liquid, exhaling a heavy sigh. _Today can go fuck itself, alright._  

    Later that morning, while waiting for the models to come out of hair and make up, Yoohyeon was fixing herself some emergency coffee, kind of wishing she had something a little stronger to drink. She was thankful at least for her stylist friend, who noticed her plight earlier and mercifully gave her a fresh set of pants and shoes.

    "Oh, honey, no," he surveyed her with apparent distaste, his chin resting in the crook of his hand. "No, no, no. This will not do at all. Come!" He walked away, waving her towards him with a flamboyant gesture, signaling to follow. Yoohyeon tried to protest, but he would not take no for an answer. He marched her over to the clothing racks. Then he swiveled around, clasped his hands together and said earnestly, "Sweetheart, you're having a _day._ It happens to everyone, it's okay. Just please put these on, I can't stand the sight of you looking like a sad, wet puppy." He artfully chose a pair of slacks and heels, correctly judging her size with savant-like skill, and handed them to her. She acquiesced and accepted gratefully. _At least I don't have to squish around in wet shoes all day._ She felt her mood start to lift.

    After awhile, the models started to file out of the dressing rooms, lining up. Yoohyeon put her best business face on and went to work. They had already checked the lighting earlier, but she checked it again just to be sure. She was finding it hard to concentrate, however, with all the mindless chatter coming from the models. They were prattling on about a whole lot of nothing, their voices competing for space, grating on Yoohyeon's last, frazzled nerve. She massaged the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger, trying to summon inner strength. She raised one hand and called out "everyone, let's get started," at a conversational volume. They listened obediently; she adopted this effective technique from a John Wayne quote she read once, "talk low, talk slow, and don't say too much." 

    Yoohyeon ran her eyes along the line of them, silently ordering them to silence, but also inspecting their attire and makeup. She was looking at them as objects, as subjects in her photos, not as people. _Oh—_  One girl, however, caught her attention. She had long platinum blonde hair, and a fluid, lean build. Yoohyeon's stylist friend had dressed her in an oversized red plaid suit, with an 80s style cut, and an acid wash denim crop top underneath. _Damn, she's—_  The photographer's eyes lingered of their own volition over the model's toned midriff and exposed collarbones— she couldn't help herself. When the model noticed Yoohyeon's eyes on her, she beamed a radiant smile and waved. _Oh my god? What is this cute behavior?_  She shook her head to clear her thoughts. _No, no, focus. She's just another model— they're all the same. Let's get this over with._  

    The photo shoot dragged on and on. Yoohyeon frustratingly had to yell directions at each and every model, pretty much telling them how to do their jobs. It was getting tiresome. She was so tired of this charade. She was getting hungry and her patience was waning rapidly. She was merely going through the motions, and was glad to have at last reached the final model of the morning. So when she looked through her viewfinder to see the blonde girl from earlier posing in front of her, she was pleasantly surprised. This model had a sort of innately commanding aura, a stark contrast to the bubbly, smiley girl she saw before. This version of the model was powerful— sexy and alluring. Her expression and demeanor in front of the camera made it feel like _she_ was the one in charge; it felt she like would swallow you whole, or step on you, or both. The girl knew how to compose herself in the frame and how to properly position herself in the lighting, using it like a tool.  _Finally, some talent._  Yoohyeon started getting absorbed in photographing this girl. She knew she was getting good shots and felt herself starting to smile a little bit, despite her gloomy and irascible mood.

    Eventually, the director called for a lunch break just as Yoohyeon got enough shots of the blonde model. "Hey, good job," the photographer offered, only just loud enough to be heard.

    "Hee hee, thanks!" the girl giggled and scrunched her nose, defying the risqué, femme fatale persona she was just displaying and shifting into a jovial, lighthearted bundle of energy. Yoohyeon blinked, taken aback. _This girl is full of surprises._ She compulsively walked over to the model— like she was being pulled by an invisible magnetic force— completely perplexed by this personality transformation.

    "What's your name?"

    "Oh, it's Minji! Kim Minji," she smiled that bright smile, and Yoohyeon felt her own face break into an unpracticed half-smile in response.  _Who the fuck is this girl?_

    "Well, Minji, working with you was... refreshing, I'll admit." _Why am I complimenting this girl? Why am I talking to her at all? Ugh, I hate models, why am I like this?_ Yoohyeon's brain was going haywire. Something about this Minji person was just throwing everything Yoohyeon ever knew and understood about herself right out the window. It was like her body was acting on its own and was interacting without her consent. "I'm Yoohyeon, by the way."

    "I know who you are! You're the famous Kim Yoohyeon, photographer extraordinaire! I really loved your shoot of Sunmi in last month's issue of Dazed. Absolutely stunning," she gushed. She thought for a moment before timidly asking "is 'refreshing' a good thing...?"

    "Yes, definitely," The photographer said quietly, inwardly smiling at her endearing uncertainty. _You have no idea._

    Minji paused briefly, taking it all in, with a dreamy smile suspended on her face. Yoohyeon watched her in silence, unsure of how to respond to Minji's fangirling. She always struggled with, but could never truly get used to, the idea of people veritably liking her. The model continued, "oh my god, I was so nervous though, I can't lie. This is my first real modeling gig. I'm actually just a waitress pretending to be the lead singer in a small, unknown band— but we're terrible." Minji's face fell into a grimace. "We can't even book weddings or birthday parties lately, and I'm super broke. Hence," she gestured to herself, "this."

    Yoohyeon shifted her weight onto one leg, standing akimbo. "Well, it was a pleasure. I never would have guessed at your inexperience." She tried to compose her face into a convincible smile. She couldn't remember the last time she had to realistically smile, it felt like she forgot how.

    "Thank you! Gosh, this is the best day ever, it feels so surreal. It all feels upside down— you're a world-renowned photographer, and you're complimenting _me_ , a brand-new-baby model. I feel like I should be asking for your autograph or something," she blushed. The color on the model's face bloomed like a brilliant bouquet of flowers, and Yoohyeon felt a strange sensation bubble up from deep inside herself like a dormant volcano awakening after centuries of quiescence.

    Yoohyeon laughed nervously, "N- no, it's no big deal, really... Well, uh... enjoy your lunch," Yoohyeon finished clumsily, running her fingers through her hair and rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. She wished she could just crawl into a hole and die. _Ugh, why am I so annoying? I'm so awkward and stupid! I can't even be professional. God, I'm the actual worst._

    "Do... you maybe wanna eat lunch together?" Minji's angelic voice cut cleanly through the photographer's inner self-reproach. "I know the studio brought a catered lunch for us, but I know a place nearby that has the best Pad Thai." She bit her lip. "I'm sorry if I'm overstepping, I just... hate eating alone," she added meekly, looking down at her feet. Seeing this sort of vulnerable side of the model made Yoohyeon involuntarily want to embrace her— to protect her. Yoohyeon was absolutely smitten.  _This girl is fucking cute._

    "I'd love to," The photographer said through a genuine smile. She actually had to hold back a chuckle— she didn't want to seem rude, like she was laughing at the model. It was just that Minji's mannerisms were very unexpectedly charming and made Yoohyeon feel giggly and carefree like a child. She felt happy. _This is nice._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who wish, questions, comments, concerns, critique, etc. can be addressed anonymously here: https://curiouscat.me/jiuspecs
> 
> Thanks again, see you next time when they have lunch together!


	2. Threads In a Tapestry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoohyeon and Minji go for lunch after their morning photo shoot, sharing a simple conversation— and maybe something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next part of their story. I really tried my best to truly convey what the characters were feeling. Please enjoy, and feel free to leave comments/criticism, so I can make the next chapter even better. Thanks for reading!
> 
> EDIT: 8 July 2019 I reworded a few things so that the flow and tone are more consistent and the narration makes more sense. I realize I'm pretty excessively wordy, I'm sorry about that.

    The rain from earlier had stopped and Yoohyeon and Minji made their way to the Thai restaurant after Minji had changed into her own clothes: a breezy see-through beige button down top and a comfortable, flattering pair of black skinny jeans. The photographer tried her best to nonchalantly check out the model's figure; the black bra hugging her curves underneath was only just tantalizingly visible through the veil of her shirt, and it was hard to not stare outright. _Mmf, damn._ Yoohyeon was half-certain that Minji noticed her appraising eyes, because the model moistened her lips and cast a purposeful sidelong glance at the photographer as they were walking astride on the sidewalk, like she enjoyed being the photographer's eye candy. _Is she...!? I'm just seeing things. Oh, I hope she doesn't think I'm creepy._

    At their table, they silently perused the menus while waiting for the server. Yoohyeon felt a crushing atmosphere of awkwardness, but she wasn't sure if she was merely imagining it or not. She took a deep breath, steadying herself. _Why am I nervous? This is so dumb, it's just lunch between professionals. Get over yourself Yoohyeon. Ugh, I need a drink._  

    "I think I'm gonna order a beer, what do you think?" Yoohyeon voiced aloud to Minji. She thought maybe a little bit of alcohol would lubricate what was most probably only her own private illusion of tension in the air.

    "Why not? That sounds like a good idea, actually," the model smiled, and the photographer thought she caught a glimpse of mischief in the blonde's expression.  _What was that look? Is she just toying with me? Is she nervous too? Or can she tell how nervous I am and is just being considerate? Am I crazy? Is this—_   "Hey—" Minji interrupted Yoohyeon's internal monologue of panic. She leaned closer to Yoohyeon over the table, concern etched on her face, examining her more closely, "I don't know where you go, all alone up there in your head, but you don't have to be so cautious with me, you know. I know we've only known each other for like five minutes, but I'd like to think we're friends already." She added, "plus I'm a good listener," winking theatrically.

    "I'm sorry," the younger girl cringed, "I didn't mean to space out. I'm just not really good at being social. I've always been sort of introverted."

    "It suits you." Minji smiled warmly. "Photographers are objective observers, right? It only seems fitting that you'd naturally be kind of removed." She studied Yoohyeon briefly before continuing, "I think it's attractive."

    "I— Well, I... Thank you...?" The flustered photographer was completely at a loss for words. _Oh god— Is she flirting with me? Am I dreaming?_

    The model laughed brightly and openly, the glow of her mirth radiating onto Yoohyeon like a rising sun. "Oh my god Yoohyeon, you're cute." She recovered from her laughing spell and, seeing the puzzled look on Yoohyeon's face said, "I'm sorry, I wasn't laughing at you. I just... find you endearing. Your reactions are too cute." She bit her lip.

    "I... don't know what to say..." the photographer was blushing a deep red all the way to the tips of her ears. "But I... I'm glad I met you, Minji," she muttered quietly to her hands folded anxiously on the table. Her mind was a chaotic tangle of screams— _Minji is flirting with me. With ME, the most awkward human alive! She thinks I'm cute! What do I do, what do I do— I'm gonna fuck this up, oh my god._

    Minji tentatively reached her hand across the table, lightly covering Yoohyeon's nervously clenched pair, and gave her an encouraging squeeze, effectively derailing the younger girl's panicked train of thought. The photographer timidly lifted her gaze to find the beautiful model regarding her softly, before hearing her say intently in a small voice, "I'm glad I met you, too."  

    Yoohyeon's conscious brain tried its best to catch up with how, from one simple touch from the model, she suddenly felt so completely at ease. It was as though, caught and exposed in a blizzard, her shivering body was draped warmly in a heavy blanket fresh and clean from a hot dryer, and placed safely in front of a crackling fire. She felt Minji's comfort flood through her like a drug injected directly into her veins. _Oh, wow._  She exhaled a sigh of insouciance. 

    "How do you feel about sharing entrées? That way we can both try different things," The blonde offered, pulling Yoohyeon back to reality.

    "That's a great idea." 

    Their drinks arrived— they ended up ordering a pitcher of beer to share— ( _"Don't tell our boss," Minji warned playfully. "I won't tell if you don't," Yoohyeon joked back, finally relaxed._ )

    "So, what made you want to get into photography?" The model inquired. Yoohyeon couldn't help but notice the light flush from the alcohol creeping up her cheeks. _Why is she so beautiful?_

    "That's... hard to answer, honestly." She chewed her lip while thinking. "I don't think it was any one thing in particular. But I think it has to do with my mother. She was a painter, and I always enjoyed trying to see things from her perspective— trying to see the world through her lens of reality. As a kid, I really liked watching her paint. She would get into such a deep trance while painting that nothing else mattered— sometimes not even her family." Her expression darkened almost imperceptibly. "But, watching her paint would make me feel calm, and make me feel... connected to her, in some warped, indirect way. I think, watching her as a sort of third person, I grew to appreciate the beauty in life that could be seen from the sidelines. And maybe appreciate the safety of the sidelines too." 

    "Safety? What do you mean?"

    "Well... you can't get hurt playing the game if you're just a spectator."

    "I see." Minji considered this statement before replying, "But that means you can't share the joys of teamwork and— scoring." She raised her eyebrows cheekily when she said the last word, making Yoohyeon snigger.

    "True, true. But after so many injuries, sometimes it's hard to get off the bench, you know?"

    "Oh yeah, I know," the model sighed. "It helps though, if you're part of a team you can trust." She stopped to take a sip of her beer. "You..." she hesitated. "You mentioned your mom in the past tense...?" She asked warily.

    "Yeah, she died when I was 16." _She doesn't need to know how she died._

    "Oh, I'm sorry," Minji said sympathetically, her voice gentle. "What about your dad?" 

    "He's still around, driving my brothers and I nuts." She chuckled and rolled her eyes. "He owns a hardware store and will tell you at length about how 'those 'big-box stores' are full of shit.'" Yoohyeon laughed outright. "So if you ever need, I don't know, a box of nails or a new wheelbarrow or something, let me know. He'd be thrilled that I'm sending him business." Her laughter clung to her face as she finished, and she noticed the model's countenance soften into something like admiration as she spoke.

    "Brothers? How many siblings do you have?" The model asked curiously.

    "Just the two older brothers."

    "Ohhh, you're the baby! That explains a lot," She teased.

    "What! No way," Yoohyeon chortled and waved her hand dismissively. "But I feel like I'm talking too much about myself. I must be drunk, because I think that's the most I've ever said about myself in my whole life." She looked at Minji. "Tell me about you. You said you're in a band?"

    "Yeah, The Dreamers. We play rock music, kind of like... light metal meets pop-rock. But usually most of our gigs are weddings, proms, parties, and things like that, so we don't get to play our own music too often. We're not that great, but it's still a lot of fun, because the five of us have been friends since high school. I sing and play guitar."

    "You'll have to play for me some time," the photographer ineptly attempted to flirt back with the model, fueled somewhat by the liquid courage in her drink. "Do you write the lyrics?"

    "I write some, but mostly our keyboardist Yoobin writes the lyrics. She has that 'tortured poet' thing going for her."

    "Oh, alright. If you're the lead singer though, I bet your voice is amazing." Minji blushed at the photographer's compliment. "When's your next show? I want to see you perform." _Okay, she's cute when she's embarrassed. I should compliment her more._

    "Not for a couple months. Everyone's busy with jobs that actually pay a livable wage," she laughed, but Yoohyeon thought she detected a slight hint of bitterness. "That, and it's hard to get booked, the scene is tough."

    "I can empathize, it's hard finding jobs as a freelance photographer. I'll pick up fashion and advertising shoots to pay the bills, but they limit my style. I really want to host a gallery showcase of my own one day."

    "Wow! That would be so cool! I know you'll be able to some day. With your talent? Please," Minji scoffed, and Yoohyeon smiled and rolled her eyes.

    "What about you? What's your dream?"

    "Me? Oh, I don't know. Realistically, I'd just like to be financially stable. But ideally? I want to be famous, and live a glamorous lifestyle like a celebrity. I want people to recognize me when I walk down the street— in my outrageously expensive outfits," the model flipped her hair dramatically, making the photographer laugh. _She's so funny. She's fun to talk to._

    "Well Minji, I'll be honest with you," Yoohyeon started soberly, "after working with you today at the shoot, I think you could have a very successful career in modeling if you wanted. You are... almost frighteningly talented— I mean it!" She insisted after the blonde's interjection of _'Oh, stop it, you're making me blush!'_ "You were seriously the only one there who knew what she was doing." Yoohyeon continued. "Before it was your turn, I was absolutely ready to rage quit and go be a hermit in the mountains. You were... literally a sight for sore eyes." _Ugh, I'm so extra, I cant stand myself. She probably thinks I'm just singing empty praises._  

    "Oh my god, 'rage quit,' who even are you?" Minji joked. "Who is this silly person and what did she do with Serious Artist Yoohyeon? Haha, but seriously though, do you really think that?" A muted expression of exhilaration lit across her face, like she was holding her breath, too afraid to believe it— to get her hopes up. 

    "I do," Yoohyeon said earnestly.

    "I... still can't believe you think I'm talented." She smiled a crooked smile and slowly started shaking her head in disbelief. "It might be the beer making me overshare, but you... well, you kind of have a reputation of... being a woman of few words. In fact," she started laughing, "my friend Handong told me not to take it personally if it seemed like you didn't like me. She said you were 'just like that.'"

    "Wait, what?" Yoohyeon guffawed in surprise. "Just like what, exactly?"

    "Like... aloof, intimidating."

    "Me!? Intimidating? Joke's on them— I'm just a shy loser."

    "Loser? No, but, after meeting you, I honestly don't see where that reputation came from." Minji's gaze turned tender when she said, "I think you're very charming, Yoohyeon."

    Their food arrived just then, truncating their conversation. Yoohyeon was secretly grateful for the reprieve because her face was still burning from the model's praise, and she never knew how to respond to compliments— let alone flirty ones. They put the two entrées in the center so they could share. Yoohyeon reached into the dish she ordered with her spoon and just as she lifted it to her mouth, Minji deftly reached over with a lime wedge in her fingers and squeezed some of the juice onto the photographer's spoonful. 

    "Here, try it with this." She smiled affectionately. At this gesture, the photographer was completely overwhelmed with the strangest sensation, something she couldn't quite describe. It was like the frantic, electric ordeal of fear, but tempered and honed into an invigorating thrill— like waiting in line for a roller coaster. It was a sort of anxiety that was exhilarating because it came with a trusting underline of implied safety. It was this, but blended into it like a mixed color in paint, was the pure spectrum of emotions encountered when sharing the last bit of one's food with someone starving— the bright joy that comes from both the generous satisfaction of giving and the unadulterated gratitude of receiving— of caring and being cared for. She felt all of these things simultaneously, threaded into each other like a tapestry. Each distinct fiber of feeling losing its separate individual effect to be woven into a new, harmonious combination— a sum of all its pieces. _Wow, what... the hell was that?_  She blinked, struggling to return to her senses, and brought the spoon to her mouth.

    "Mmm! The lime juice really brings out the different flavors!" Yoohyeon marveled.

    "I know, right? It's like magic, I swear." The smile on Minji's face was delicate and deeply beautiful, like an ancient porcelain vase. Adoration poured from her as she beheld Yoohyeon. Am I... imagining things? Or did she feel that too? The way she's looking at me... "Hey listen, thanks for coming to eat with me. I was craving Pad Thai but I didn't want to come alone."

    "It was my pleasure, really." Yoohyeon replied sincerely. _I should be thanking you._

    They finished their meal, enjoying the food and each others' company. Yoohyeon paid for their lunch, despite protests from Minji. "No, I insist. You keep saying how broke you are, please let me treat you to one meal."

    They took their time heading back to the studio. They walked in silence, each slowly digesting their lunch and their conversation. Though nothing was being said, the atmosphere between them was comfortable. Minji's gait was slightly unsteady from the alcohol they had, and she gradually veered closer to the photographer as they went, finally stumbling into her. Yoohyeon instinctively embraced the model to prevent her from falling. Minji looked up into the photographers worried eyes.

    "Hehe, thanks. Jeez, after only a few drinks— I guess I'm a cheap date, huh?" 

    Yoohyeon stared into her eyes for a long moment— her brain stalled at the word 'date'— before lining her face with a genuine and warm smile. "I guess so," she laughed softly. She helped the model regain her sea legs and they continued on their way. A few blocks later, Yoohyeon felt Minji's hand slide into hers, intertwining their fingers, when suddenly the model gasped in surprise.

    "Your hand! Oh no, what happened?" The model discovered Yoohyeon's clumsily bandaged hand and took it into both of hers, inspecting it. Yoohyeon winced in pain. The hand that the photographer injured earlier that morning had actually been scraped worse than she originally thought. When she fell, she had landed with her full weight onto jagged pavement, and abraded her palm pretty deeply. The dressing she tried to cover it with at the studio had already been soaked through with dried blood and drainage, and it throbbed with pain when Minji grasped it. 

    "Ouch! Please..." Yoohyeon reflexively withdrew her hand from the model's handling. Minji gently reached again for the photographer's hand, entreating with her eyes for the younger girl to trust her. Yoohyeon submitted, and let her look at her painful hand to assess the damage. Something about this made her feel vulnerable, but she trusted the model to be careful with her.

     "Oh, Yoo..." her face folded into a sympathetic cringe. Yoohyeon's stomach somersaulted at the nickname. "Yoo, what am I gonna do with you? How are you supposed to work like this? A photographer needs her hands!"  _Yeah, for more than just taking pictures. Oh god— Where did that thought come from? Keep it civil, Yoohyeon, behave._ "When we get back to the studio, let me redress your wound— don't look at me like that!" Minji scolded after misjudging the alarmed look on Yoohyeon's face. "I've gotten pretty good at wound care, because some of my bandmates are really wild and hurt themselves all the damn time, so I have to take care of their injuries. C'mon, let's hurry back." She checked her watch. "Oh no we're going to be late for the afternoon shoot!" Minji grabbed the photographer's wrist, and started running. Yoohyeon let herself get pulled along.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, for those who wish to, questions, comments, concerns, critique, etc. can be addressed anonymously here: https://curiouscat.me/jiuspecs
> 
> Thanks again, see you next time when Yoohyeon realizes she made a mistake!
> 
>  
> 
> Author's Note: (I hate doing these because they're so cliche, but I feel like this might help explain some things that couldn't be clarified in the story.)  
> I seriously struggled with writing the paragraph that describes the feeling Yoohyeon experiences when Minji squeezes the lime juice on her food. It's most comparable to a combination of falling in love and that secure feeling of a parent's love, like when you're being cared for when you're sick. But it's the version of that nurtured feeling you get when it's your beloved (boyfriend/girlfriend/loveperson) caring for you. And since Yoohyeon has never really experienced those things, she wouldn't know how to identify them. However! this opened up a cool opportunity to introduce some important imagery and motifs that recur throughout the story, so I guess that's neat.  
> Anyway, the next chapter or two are arguably the most important for character and plot development, and knowing me, it's going to take a while. But I have more free time now, so I promise I'll do my best to not leave you hanging for too long. There's some heavy sh!t that's going to happen, and a traumatic flashback (that you could probably guess the nature of if you think hard enough.)


	3. A Mother's Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months have passed, and a small portion of Yoohyeon's past is revealed. She's grateful for friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure, this update is kind of dark. There are some possible TRIGGER WARNINGS re: mentions of blood and suicide. I did balance in some humor where I could, though.

     Yoohyeon clutched her coat tighter around herself. The crisp autumn air seemed to carve right through her clothes, chilling her to the bone. She looked up at the unyielding curtain of iron grey clouds obscuring the sky. _I hope the rain holds up until we're done shooting._ She looked at the models, chattering and huddling together for warmth around the space heater under the tent like loud baby birds. Normally she found their presence annoying, but just then she felt an uncharacteristic pang of pity for them; some of them were dressed pretty sparsely. The weather provided optimal lighting for Yoohyeon, but it made for a miserable day for the poor models.

    The photographer gratefully accepted the warm cup of coffee from the young assistant when she came by. Hot steam billowed from the top of the Styrofoam cup and twisted away into the chilly breeze that whispered through the trees, rustling the leaves that were already beginning to change colors. This time of year had a way of making Yoohyeon feel melancholic. Something about the vibrant array of colors the leaves displayed before they inevitably died and filled the senses with the scent of wet decay always caused her to reflect on her own mortality. _I hope I can go out with a flash like that._

    The shoot progressed without any hitches. During a short break, Yoohyeon's stylist friend approached her. 

    "Girl, you look about as pleasant as the weather. Why the long face?"

    "Oh, Nick, you know how I am."

    "I know this time of year is tricky for you." He sighed. "Why don't you come out with us for once tonight? A little booze and dancing will do the body good," he finished in a singsong voice.

    "You know I don't dance. I don't know, I... really don't feel like socializing."

    "All the more reason then! Come out tonight, we're going to this bar and there's a live band playing. It'll be a good time, c'mon." 

    Yoohyeon contemplated. She wasn't always comfortable with strangers. Nick was one of her best friends, but she still felt awkward around him and his friends sometimes.  _God, I really just don't fucking want to, what's so hard to understand about that? Leave me alone for chrissake._ Nick seemed to be able to read her thoughts.

    "You don't have to, I just think it might be better than wallowing all alone."

    "I don't know Nick, I'll let you know."

    Later, after everyone had left, Yoohyeon was methodically packing up her things, her thoughts stuck swirling in the cesspool of depression she'd been isolated in recently. A fat raindrop landed on her cheek with an icy splash. She looked up, scornfully appraising the sky. _Fucking rain._ She dug into her bag for the travel umbrella she had started carrying lately, feeling irritated for no real reason. She started walking. Yoohyeon extended her hand into the now steady stream of raindrops weeping from the clouds. She pulled her hand back under the cover of the umbrella, watching the water trace the crevices of the faint pink scar tissue still evident on her palm. She sighed, remembering the day she got the injury. The wound was fading but the memories attached to it remained clear as though etched into the billboard of her skull. _I wonder how she's doing._  

    Yoohyeon finally made it to her apartment after enduring the longest bus ride of her life. She was forced to sit next to a college student who was openly sobbing while staring at pictures of some boy on her phone. _Wow, straight people are not okay, are they. Ugh, oh my god, there's still a billion more stops to go, just shoot me._  After arriving, Yoohyeon absentmindedly collected the mail from the entryway in her building before dragging her feet upstairs to her empty flat. She glanced around, taking in the dark surroundings before flipping on the light. The dull thud her belongings made as she dropped them unceremoniously onto the floor echoed along the carpetless hallway. She trudged over to the table nearby to sort through her mail. _A bunch of junk, big surprise._ One piece of cardstock caught her attention, however, when it sliced her finger open with a jagged papercut. _Ah, fuck!_  The culprit was an ad printed in aesthetically soft colors with bold font proclaiming 'GALLERY OPENING.' She sucked on the small wound, now bleeding, the tang of metallic heme blotting out the taste in her mouth, flooding her senses.

    Without warning, Yoohyeon's pulse powered up through her throat, cutting off her oxygen. The air was thick and her chest became tight with the effort of trying to breathe. She felt like she was drowning. Her senses were consumed with the scent of rust and before her vision swam a horrible echo of a past scene.

 

>     _The pale body before her laid in a dark, sticky pool of fluid. The smell and taste in the atmosphere struck her before the sheer size of the puddle did. She felt like she had chewed a handful of pennies before swallowing them, the weight of them pressing on her diaphragm and preventing her from breathing properly. The long, deep gashes on each rigid limb were covered in the congealed and clotted substance, now filling a few centimeters of the bathtub containing it. Fogged, grey eyes stared sightlessly into an eternal distance, drawing Yoohyeon's gaze to their last earthly perception. A folded piece of letter paper was haphazardly pinned under the small magnifying mirror suctioned to the tiled wall. Written on the back of what appeared to be a formal rejection letter from an art gallery declining a submission were messy words written in an overfilled fountain pen. Dark ink spots had bled through the fibers in the paper, obscuring some of the words.  
>  _

> _"I have been squeezing blood from a stone for too long and I have finally run dry. All that is left of me has turned to dust. Maybe now I will be displayed. May my final piece be painted ruby on porcelain."_

 

    Yoohyeon blearily returned to reality, half-aware first of the cold slate tile floor against her face. She was drenched in a sick, salty sweat. She tried to stand but found herself shaking and trembling, and a loud roar of hypertensive blood that flowed past her eardrums cottoned any sound from coming through. She gripped the edge of the table, white-knuckling herself to her feet, trying to piece together what just happened. The disembodied voice of her old therapist floated through her consciousness like a detuned radio, "remember to use your grounding techniques when these things happen to you!" Yoohyeon felt like a passenger as her body seemed to move of its own accord into the kitchen. She automatically opened the freezer, and crashed her hand into the ice bin to retrieve a bottle of cheap whiskey she kept on hand for just such occasions. She focused on the ice cubes sticking to her sweaty hand, and the painful numbness creeping its way up her fingers as she gripped the frosty neck of the glass bottle. She verbally commanded her virtual home assistant to turn on some music as she pulled the cork out of the bottle with a soft pop. Yoohyeon didn't even bother to find a glass. She tipped the bottle and poured the amber beverage directly into her mouth, concentrating on the sweet, smokey taste and the powerful, burning feeling that the contrastingly frigid liquid spread through her throat and down into her body. Her face broke into a grimace as the fumes from the alcohol pervaded her nose. She drew her attention to the label on the bottle, trying to account for every minute detail of the logo and health warnings. Soon the song playing from the speaker changed, and Yoohyeon steadily began to feel human again. 

    She held her head in her hands. Fuck. She hadn't had a flashback of her mother's death in years, but they invariably left her feeling vulnerable and alone. Autumn always arrived every year with reminders of the time she came home from school that day to find the gruesome scene of her mother's suicide. She swallowed another long draught of the bourbon, silently pleading for strength. She remembered Nick's invitation to go to the bar later, and considered that it might be worthwhile after all. The thought of being alone in her distractionless apartment with only her morbid memories to keep her company was simply too much to bear. She picked up her phone to text him, feeling a strange sort of compulsion to do so, like something was guiding her actions. 

    Yoohyeon took a taxi to the bar where she was meeting Nick; she was already slightly buzzed from the whiskey from earlier, and since she didn't have work the next day, she planned on getting pretty drunk. She walked through the door, wearing a casual outfit of an oversized black and white plaid button down with black skinny jeans. She looked around, slightly anxious for some reason, but didn't spot her stylist friend right away, so she walked over to the bar to order a drink before the band started playing. The place was absolutely packed with people. _Oh wow what the actual fuck this is nuts— there are so many people here._  Yoohyeon could barely edge her way in to order a drink and had to wait for a long time before the harassed-looking bartender was able to take her order. She didn't want to have to deal with that ordeal again any time soon, so she figured she'd get the most for her effort by ordering a shot and two beers. She paid the bartender, took the shot, and walked away clutching two bottles like a prize. Yoohyeon sauntered off to find a space in the back by the wall with a decent view of the stage. 

    "Oh hey girl! You come here often?" A familiarly pleasant voice cut through the din of the spectators.

    "Nick! Oh my god, I was wondering if I'd ever find you! This place is a zoo!"

    "I know right? This band is really popular, this bar is always packed when they play!" They were shouting at each other in order to be heard.

    "Have you seen them before?"

    "Yeah a few times, they're amazing! Their singer is really cute! I'm glad you decided to come out tonight, for real!" He was evidently drunk and yelling emphatically. "But listen, I'm pretty sure the whole band is gay, so enjoy!" Nick laughed, and Yoohyeon rolled her eyes. _I would like to see it._

    The photographer was down to the end of her second beer when Nick motioned to her that he was going to buy another round. She gave him the thumbs up and gestured that she was going to use the restroom. Yoohyeon inspected herself in the mirror while washing her hands. She looked pale and somewhat drawn.  _Wow, I look like shit._ She touched up her make up, hoping for the best, before venturing back into the chaos of the crowd. 

    By the time she returned and found Nick, five stunningly beautiful women were on stage. There was the small powerhouse of a drummer, her lengthy black hair flailing about as she played; the expensive-looking bassist with mouse-brown shoulder length hair, biting her lip in concentration; the smooth and chic keyboardist with a short black bob haircut swaying as she jammed out some chords, and a lithe but fanatic guitarist, headbanging her long bleached-blonde hair. Yoohyeon's attention was drawn to the lead singer, and found herself completely enthralled by her radiant beauty and captivating voice. She had bright red hair that billowed down her shoulders and was wearing tight leather pants, and a black crop tank top underneath a white fishnet-style shirt. _Goddamn, that girl is seriously fucking hot._ She was playing a well-loved and worn-looking candy apple red Fender Jaguar guitar, that accented her hair. She belted out notes with such emotion, Yoohyeon swore she could feel it all the way from the back of the venue where she was standing. _Wow, her voice is incredible, she's so powerful._

    "She's cute right? The singer?" Nick's voice interrupted the photographer's thoughts. She peered at him sidelong, and nodded dramatically. She fanned herself to show that she thought the singer was hot. "I knew you would like her! See, aren't you glad you came out tonight?"

    _You know, maybe I am. Maybe this is what I needed after all,_ Yoohyeon answered him in her head.

    The band played song after song, and the audience was getting super hyped. Many people were singing along to some of the original songs. One poor guy tried to crowd-surf, but no one caught him and he fell flat on his face. _Ouch, that's gonna hurt in the morning._ Yoohyeon continued drinking throughout the performance, and she started to feel a dull, pleasant hum in her veins. She felt herself inadvertently get carried along with the emotion of all the fans, forgetting for the moment the ghastly experience from earlier. She was genuinely enjoying herself. 

    Once the show ended, Yoohyeon watched the lead singer give her bandmates water and towels before tending to herself. _She's so thoughtful._ The stage lights were dimmed down but the photographer continued to watch their silhouettes packing everything up. She saw a small waitress make her way through the slowly-thinning crowd to bring the band a few pitchers of complimentary beer, and the band members take them from her gratefully. _The perks of being awesome, I guess, free beer._ Yoohyeon bought herself another round and, swaying a little from all the alcohol, listened silently to now-drunk Nick and his friends fangirl over the the band. 

    "They're just so fucking amazing!"

    "I know right, ugh!"

    "Absolute queens."

    "They never disappoint!"

    "Do you think they'll drop another album soon?"

    "I hope so! I think the singer hinted that they've been writing new stuff."

    "Fuck, I can't wait!"

    Yoohyeon excused herself to the bathroom, beginning to feel the crawling tug of an inexplicable sort of dread that the night was ending. She sat on the lid of the toilet, her head leaning heavily against the stall wall, intoxicated and slightly sweaty from the hot atmosphere of the bar. She didn't want to go back to her apartment, alone with her thoughts and memories. She shook her head, trying to ward off the negative emotions threatening to grip the yoke of her mind and fly it straight into the ground. The photographer deliberated getting blind drunk so she could just stumble right into her bed and pass out until morning. She sighed and left the bathroom stall, walking woozily to the sink. She finished washing her hands and consulted the mirror briefly to make sure her eyeliner hadn't smudged. Yoohyeon was startled to find a familiar face gazing into hers through the mirror with a combination of uncertainty and concern.

    "...Yoohyeon?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, for those who wish to, questions, comments, concerns, critique, etc. can be addressed anonymously here: https://curiouscat.me/jiuspecs
> 
> Thanks again, see you next time when we find out who Yoohyeon meets in the bathroom!


	4. Where You Hang Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoohyeon runs into a familiar face in the bathroom, and they have a long conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's cute I guess. I wrote this while either pretty drunk or insanely exhausted so... I'm sorry if it's terrible. Either way, thanks for reading!

     Yoohyeon turned her head toward the owner of the voice. She blinked a few times, her mouth opened in surprise and bewilderment. 

     "M— Minji...?" She stared at the girl, eyes wide. "Wha— Your hair's red!!" The first thought that came to her intoxicated mind spilled out of her mouth, causing the red haired girl to burst into laughter, her eyes forming into joyful crescents.  _Wait... why is she... here?_  Yoohyeon's drunken mind struggled with this new information. All the pieces finally clunked into place and she realized, hiding a gasp. _Ohhh my god, that was HER band playing. Wow! I'm such an idiot!_  "You were so incredible on stage! Seriously, you were so powerful! I— I don't even have the words to express! Why didn't you tell me you guys were awesome?" _Nice save, nice save. It's true though._

     "Hehe, I'm glad you liked it. Did you come to see us play?" The older girl asked, the laughter still clinging to her face. Yoohyeon felt warm and she wasn't entirely sure it was just from the alcohol. 

     "W-well I... I can't lie to you, I... didn't even know it was your band until literally just now." She cringed and averted her eyes, ashamed at herself. "I was in the back all night, and with your new hair, I didn't recognize you. I'm so humiliated... I'm sorry." She shook her head slowly in disbelief at herself. 

    "Hey, it's okay!" Minji chuckled, completely unperturbed by Yoohyeon's admission. A cheeky grin slowly crept across her face. "Why am I not surprised that the famously aloof and introverted photographer Yoohyeon was in the back at a rock show?" She teased. The girl seemed genuinely amused by the whole episode, her sagely positivity radiating from her. The photographer covered her face in embarrassment, hiding the hot flush of red that burned her cheeks from Minji's ribbing. "This is one heck of a coincidence then, to run into you here, all things considered," the singer mused.

    "I wish I could say it's because I knew The Dreamers were playing, but I'm really only here because my stylist friend Nick dragged me out to cheer me up. I honestly was just going to stay inside, but... something in me told me I should go." She paused, remembering what had happened to help her change her mind. She sighed, and moved her eyes to meet the model's. "I'm glad I listened." As she said this, the photographer's face folded into a half smile.  _Fuck I... missed her. Nick was right, this was definitely what I needed._

     "Me too," Minji said softly, standing a little closer, and her smile had softened into an expression Yoohyeon couldn't quite place. _What was that look?_  "C'mon Yoo, lemme buy you a drink." The singer surprised the younger girl once again when she took Yoohyeon's hand in hers and led them back out to the bar. The photographer was glad the older girl was guiding her, because she was still woozy from the alcohol. Minji ordered two beers, but when she tried to pay, the bartender refused.

     "Your money's no good here, Minji, you know this."

     "Ah, Gahyeon take it, I feel bad." But she just shook her head and walked away to serve other patrons. 

     "What was that all about? Are you famous or something? Should I ask for your autograph?" Yoohyeon joked but was inwardly impressed. _Such a badass, that's so hot._

     "Oh my god, hardly," Minji laughed outright and rolled her eyes, "I swear it's because she knows how broke I am. Gahyeon and I go way back— She's like my little sister." She looked appraisingly at the photographer then raised up her beer and toasted, "To unexpected reunions."

     "To being secretly famous!" Yoohyeon added, laughing.

     "Haha! Is that even possible?" They clinked their glasses together and took a sip of their drinks. _God, she's so pretty when she laughs._  

     "So! How have you been?" The younger girl inquired as they sat down facing each other on two bar stools at the end of the bar. Her inebriated state was making her feel uncharacteristically talkative. 

     "Honestly, pretty good! I was able to take on some extra freelance modeling gigs, and I saved up enough money that I was able to get The Dreamers some studio time! We recorded our first professional EP, not just another home recording on Dami's Mac. And what felt like overnight, our SoundCloud blew up, and now people know of us. It... feels pretty weird. Amazing, but surreal, you know? Like maybe I'm finally getting somewhere in life. It sounds silly, I know," she added, dismissively. "But, how about you? How's life treatin' ya?" Her face had lit up and she beamed while she was talking, and the photographer felt sincere happiness for the singer's success. 

     "It's not silly at all! That's excellent news! Seriously, I'm so happy for you, you should feel proud of your accomplishments. I really should get your autograph then, huh? And as for me, I'm doing alright," Yoohyeon lied. She felt horrible for lying to Minji, it felt so wrong. Normally she wouldn't think twice about lying about how she was 'fine' when people would ask, but the singer was different for some reason— more important. However, Yoohyeon just couldn't bring herself to pour all of her depression on this girl who was having such a great night. "I've been staying busy working, still keeping my eye out for any possible galleries willing to host an exposition of mine. You know, the usual." 

     "Busy is good! Keeps you out of trouble." The older girl winked slyly as she drank some of her beer. She put her bottle down, and just like last time, Yoohyeon felt like Minji could read her thoughts, because the singer's brows furrowed slightly with worry as she surveyed the tall photographer. "You mentioned in the bathroom that Nick took you out because you needed cheering up?" She leaned closer and gently placed her hand on the corner of Yoohyeon's shoulder. "Yoo, are you really okay?" _Um, for real can she read my mind? Is that what that look from earlier was all about? Why is she so attentive? Ugh, it's making me feel things._

     "Yeah, I'm okay. This time of year is always tough for me, but everything is fine. Really." She leaned into Minji's touch, instinctively attracted to the aura of safety around her. Yoohyeon placed her hand on the older girl's knee for reassurance. The worry began to leave the red haired girl's eyes, and her gaze grew steadily more solicitous; she stared at the photographer with such captivating magnetism that Yoohyeon was unable to look away. The buzzing of the bar around them faded gradually, as though someone was slowly turning down the dimmer switch on reality. Minji was the only thing that existed. The singer's eyes drifted towards Yoohyeon's lips, and the younger girl wanted nothing more than to give them to her. The model looked back into the photographer's eyes, as though gauging whether they were on the same page, and was met with Yoohyeon's equally desirous gaze. Minji leaned in to close the gap.

    "Oh my god! It's Minji! Excuse me, Minji! I love The Dreamers, you're my favorite! Can I have your autograph!?" An overzealous fan interrupted, and bobbed in excitement in front of the singer, holding a copy of one of The Dreamers' earlier self-published CDs expectantly in front of her. And Minji, the queen of fanservice, didn't skip a beat as she beamed a radiant smile, evidently void of any other feeling but pure joy and gratitude towards her fan. 

     "Sure thing. Who should I sign it for?" She asked as she took the CD and marker from the now squealing fan. She finished signing and handed it back, still grinning. "Thank you for supporting us." The fan squeaked out a thank you and left, returning to her pack of screeching friends. Yoohyeon watched this whole encounter happen and was overcome with the deepest respect for the singer. _She isn't human. She is an actual angel. I would have snapped that damn CD right in half and scolded the fan for interrupting._  Minji looked at Yoohyeon, shyly scratching the back of her head. "I'm sorry about that. I'm still not really used to it. This new popularity thing is wild. I just can't wrap my head around it, I keep asking myself why people like me."

    "Probably because you're awesome? Not to mention beautiful. Don't worry about it, honestly, it... was really cute to see you like that." The older girl blushed at the photographer's words. _She really is so stunningly beautiful._

    "Hey, you wanna get out of here? Let's go back to the secret part of me being 'secretly famous,'" the red haired girl chuckled at their inside joke. Yoohyeon considered her for the briefest moment before replying. 

    "Okay, let's go."

    Minji hurriedly donned her black leather jacket and waved goodbye to Gahyeon as she looped her arm through Yoohyeon's and pulled her to the door. The photographer managed to quickly snatch her own coat from the back of her chair before letting herself get dragged away by the older girl. 

     Once outside, the brisk fall air chilled their breath, transforming it into vapor. The rain had stopped, turning the puddles in the streets into spontaneous silver mirrors as they reflected the moon's unblinking stare. They walked in silence arm in arm for a little while, each unsure of where they were heading. Yoohyeon suddenly remembered that she should tell Nick she had left so he wouldn't worry. She pulled her arm away to take out her phone to text him when the singer peeped curiously at the screen. 

    "Texting your girlfriend?" She laughed, but her mien gave away her uneasiness. 

    "Girlfriend? No, no I'm just letting Nick know I left so he doesn't freak out. Girlfriend, ha!" The younger girl scoffed. "Spectator for life, remember?"

     "Yeah, I remember you telling me that. You... wouldn't consider... giving up your seat on the bench for the right person?" Minji asked hesitantly, continuing in Yoohyeon's analogy. The photographer recognized the red hair girl's intention, and contemplated seriously before answering.

     "I... I don't know." The younger girl answered, defeated. "I'm not sure... love is— fucking terrifying. I'm just so afraid of getting hurt... as cowardly as that sounds."

     "That's fair, I guess. But... it's scary for the other person, too, that's part of what makes the teamwork so rewarding. Maybe, you just have to find the right... teammate, one you trust enough to have your back." 

     "Yeah, maybe you're right. I don't know. Who knows?"

     Minji hummed in reply and they returned to their silence, a slightly uncomfortable one this time. Yoohyeon snuck a glance at the red haired girl out of the corner of her eye. She seemed to be deep in thought, and her normally bubbly demeanor appeared somewhat deflated. _Ah shit, I fucked up. But what am I supposed to say? I can't lie to her. Plus, I'm so fucking broken. I'm just an absolute mess of damaged goods. She's way too good for me. She deserves better. I'd probably just fuck everything up as usual anyway._  Despite her dark thoughts, Yoohyeon was suddenly struck with an idea— to maybe turn things around. 

    "Hey, let's turn here," the younger girl said. They walked a little more until they came upon a playground, complete with swings and a jungle gym. Two of the climbing platforms of the jungle gym were connected by a clear plastic tube. Yoohyeon climbed up the rope ladder to one platform first, and beckoned towards Minji to follow. Standing atop the platform, she looked up at the night sky, crisp and cloudless, and marveled momentarily at all the stars glistening amidst eternity.

     "Yoohyeon, what the hell?" the singer asked after reaching the top of the rope ladder. 

    "C'mon, it'll be warmer in here," the photographer tipped her head, gesturing towards the clear plastic climbing tube before crawling in herself. Minji followed, somewhat awkwardly, since the tube was meant for small children. They situated themselves next to one another, sitting perpendicularly in the middle of the tube. The red haired girl hugged her knees and leaned sleepily on Yoohyeon. The tense mood from earlier had dissolved, and despite herself, the photographer felt safe with the singer.

    "You're right, it is warmer in here." Minji looked up at the younger girl, her head still resting on the girl's shoulder. "I didn't know you had such a romantic side to you." She looped her arm through Yoohyeon's. "This is cute. A little cramped haha, but cute. We can even see the stars from here." They both gazed up at the heavens, the stars evident even through the somewhat warped and weathered polycarbonate of the tube. They sat like this for awhile, both enjoying the other's company. Finally, Minji was the one to break the silence.

    "So, this is gonna sound weird, but... I missed you." Yoohyeon smiled to herself. _I missed you too._

    "You know, I regretted never getting your number. I couldn't figure out how to get in touch with you. I'm embarassed to admit I even tried looking up the modeling agencies before I remembered you didn't have an agent. I... had actually given up the hope of ever seeing you again." _And I moped around like a teen._ "I can't believe we just ran into each other like this. It's... almost like..." _No, that's just stupid. That shit only happens in movies and fanfic._  Minji answered by reaching out to hold the younger girl's hand, giving it a soft squeeze, and pulling it in towards herself. She slowly turned to peer into Yoohyeon's face, where she found the girl gazing at her with the softest expression on her face. The photographer was utterly captivated by the red haired girl's spell. She exhaled a contented sigh. _What is she doing to me?_

    "Your wound healed well," the red haired girl said, tracing her finger along the faint pink scar tissue on Yoohyeon's palm as she examined it. The younger girl was having trouble focusing, distracted by the older girl's warm proximity and control of her hand. She licked her lips, nervously staring at Minji's, suddenly hyperaware of how close they actually were. "It's probably from the expert care you got from that one model," the singer uttered demurely.

    "Definitely. I'll have to figure out a way to thank her." At these words, Minji stopped playing with Yoohyeon's hand. She turned her head again towards the younger girl and stared at her wordlessly. The moonlight painted half of the model's face in a monochrome glow, illuminating the yearning in her expression. Yoohyeon swallowed, nervous under her gaze. She could feel the singer's breath on her face. The older girl seemed to have been debating something internally, because just then her face set with resolve. She leaned in closer to the younger girl.

    "I think I know a way." She pressed her lips to Yoohyeon's. She traced her fingers along the younger girl's cheekbones before holding her hand on the side of her face and deepening the kiss. Yoohyeon felt something within herself crumble. She wrapped her arms around Minji and threaded her hand into the red hair behind the girl's head, sighing slightly into the kiss. She felt a hot rush of desire wash over her body like a tidal wave. The photographer sucked the older girl's lower lip into her mouth before biting it, earning a little moan from her. The singer's hand drifted downwards as they kissed, her fingers trailing down the side of Yoohyeon's neck, past her breasts and over her abdomen, until she reached the hem of the girl's shirt. She slid her hand underneath when she suddenly felt the photographer's long fingers wrap around her wrist.

    "Ah! Your hands are cold!" They both laughed, and the steamy mood dissipated. Minji buried her face in the younger girl's neck, hiding her embarrassment.

    "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist."

    "No, please. Don't apologize." Yoohyeon kissed the singer's temple and wrapped her jacket around the girl. "I— it felt— I liked it," she struggled to express herself, still reeling from the kiss. She felt the older girl smile against the skin on her neck.

    "I liked it too." She pressed a quick kiss on the younger girl's neck. "Oh? What's this?" She asked, feeling something slim and round in the photographer's coat pocket.

    "Oh, that's my flask. It's got some Woodford's bourbon in there, you want some? It's my favorite." Minji took the handsome brass hip flask out of the younger girl's jacket. She unscrewed the heavy lid and took a small sip, squinting her face in disgust. 

    "Oh my god that's disgusting!" She handed the flask back to a laughing Yoohyeon, who also took a sip from it. The singer watched her do this, with a concerned curiosity. "Yoo... do you carry this around all the time?" _Oh no, here we go. How do I explain to her it's really just for my panic attacks and flashbacks without sounding like a lunatic or a full-blown alcoholic?_

    "I... well... just because it's bad for you, doesn't mean it's not medicine." She answered the red haired girl quietly. She looked into Minji's face, seeing that her answer wasn't entirely satisfactory. She sighed and acquiesced. "Not always... but most of the time, yes. It's really only for emergencies. Sometimes it's for fun, but mostly..." She looked again into the red haired girls face, hesitantly. The singer had a look of sad worry on her face, like a kicked puppy. _I should explain._ "I... struggle sometimes with panic attacks and post-traumatic flashbacks," Yoohyeon uttered somewhat robotically like a textbook, "and the taste and smell of the whiskey helps ground my senses back into reality if I need it. I know it sounds crazy and probably like I'm self-medicating, but..." She trailed off. _I guess I totally am self-medicating._ "I just don't like the hollow puppet feeling that benzos give me. They make me feel like I'm living life peering through a backwards telescope— so close but so far away at the same time. With this," she held up her flask, "I usually just need one or two sips to get my bearings back. I understand if it's... too much." _If it's too much to handle— if I'm too much. Fuck._  

    "Hey," Minji kissed the photographer's knuckles, "Life's a bitch. I get it. I was just worried," she moved her hand to caress the side of the younger girl's face. "I care about you, Yoohyeon. I... might not have a right to, but I do." The younger girl melted into her touch. She felt all of her defenses turn to dust despite herself. She held her hand over Minji's and closed her eyes. They remained like that for a moment until Yoohyeon slid the singer's hand over to her mouth to kiss the girl's palm. Then, she took the older girl's hand into both of hers, clutching it closely, and opened her mouth to speak.

    "Minji, I..." She didn't know how to continue— how to say what she was feeling. _I care about you too. I think I like you. I think I... more than that._ Minji had appeared out of nowhere and turned her whole world, all of her expectations and understandings and everything she thought she knew— about herself and everything else— completely upside down. Each of their short interactions had been utterly profound, and Yoohyeon was at a loss for how to process it all.

    Just then, the red haired girl tried her best to stifle a yawn, the exhaustion from performing on stage earlier finally catching up to her. The photographer smiled warmly at her, abandoning her attempt at a confession. 

    "It's late, huh. We should get you to bed."

    "No, no I'm not tired!" She pouted grumpily, stirring a strangely warm and protective feeling inside the younger girl.

    "C'mon, let's go. I think the sun is coming up soon." Yoohyeon peered up at the sky, noticing how the edges of the horizon were now tinted with a soft and muted indigo.

    "But—" Minji looped her arms around the photographer and rested her head on the girl's shoulder, both in protest and in an effort to use her as a pillow. Yoohyeon basked briefly in this moment, feeling her heart melt a little more, before wrapping the older girl into an embrace and leaning her head onto Minji's. _This poor girl is so tired, but she still wanted to hang out with me..._  

    "...Why don't you crash at my place? I actually live right around here."

    "Really? Yoo I—" She yawned again, interrupting the end of her sentence. 

    "C'mon lady, let's get you to bed," Yoohyeon said, chuckling at how cute the older girl was.

    The two girls walked the short distance to Yoohyeon's apartment. The mail from earlier was still in disarray on the hallway table, and the cardstock flyer was on the floor where the photographer had left it. Yoohyeon ignored it, and guided Minji into the bedroom. She sat the girl on the bed while she went to find something comfortable for the singer to sleep in. 

    "Here, wear these." She handed the drowsy girl a pair of sweatpants and an oversized T-shirt. She left the model to change and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water for the red haired girl. She returned to find Minji half-dressed— too tired to finish changing— wearing only the T-shirt and curled like a cat on top of the covers. Yoohyeon paused for a moment, smiling at the scene before her, before placing the glass of water on the bedside table. She folded the other half of the blanket over the singer, so as not to disturb her. The photographer leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to the girl's forehead before turning to leave to go sleep on the couch. Suddenly, she felt a tug on the back of her shirt.

    "Stay."

    Yoohyeon froze. She took a deep breath and exhaled, debating what to do. _Should I...? Does she...?_

    "...Okay." The younger girl slid out of her jeans and climbed into bed behind the singer. She hesitated before finally deciding to place her arm over Minji and to curl around her as her big spoon. The red haired girl hummed in contentment and took the photographer's hand in closer to herself to cuddle with.

    "Minji... Hey, Minj, the blanket." Yoohyeon said after a bit, she was chilly without any of the blanket to cover her. _I know she's sleepy, but... I want to be under it with her._  The older girl grumbled as she rolled over and pulled the blanket from underneath herself so they could both be covered. The younger girl fixed the comforter over them and laid her head back down on the pillow. She was slightly startled— Minji was now facing her, and she wrapped her arm over Yoohyeon's waist, snuggling her head into the space just below the photographer's chin. Yoohyeon embraced her, a warm feeling of insouciance washing over her as she breathed in the scent from the top of the model's head. Just before she drifted off to sleep, she realized that for the first time, her apartment wasn't so empty. It felt like home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, for those who wish to, questions, comments, concerns, critique, etc. can be addressed anonymously here: https://curiouscat.me/jiuspecs
> 
> Thanks again, see you next time when Yoohyeon gets the best news!
> 
> UPDATE 200424: I do plan on finishing this, however it is on pause until I finish The Laundromat Girl, another fic I’m working on (which you can find on my Twitter @jiuspecs, it’s under my pinned.) I’m doing this because it’s hard for me to devote the proper amount of effort when I’m writing more than one story. I’m not good at creatively multitasking. TLG is not as intensive as this one, so I’ll finish that first in order to focus on this one. Through the Lens is my first real fic so it is very important to me, so I promise I will finish it; however, I don’t have a timeline as to when that might be. 
> 
> I still get notifications that you are leaving kudos, and I’m so grateful to all of those who have read this. Thank you for your kind feedback. I appreciate your patience and understanding, and I look forward to sharing the rest of Yoohyeon and Minji’s story. Be safe, make good choices!


End file.
